Intel
Intel are various documents that add back-story in Wolfenstein. After opening they are automatically read by the person from who the paper is from. Most Missions have a certain number, and they are usually in hard to find places. It comes in many forms, such as the accordion folder, a clipboard, or just papers. Often times, it is found in a file cabinet or desk, which must be searched. It is accompanied by a sheen, like Gold and Tomes. Uses Intel is used to fill in back-story, but also has another use. It unlocks certain weapon upgrades to be bought. Without finding Intel, not all weapon upgrades will be able to be purchased. If every single intel is collected, all weapon upgrades will be automatically purchased for free directly. =Intel Items Found in the Game= Train Station Spec Ops Train To: Captain Baum From: General Zetta The cargo the Special Operations train carries must be protected at all costs. I want your best security detail present as well as a doubling of the guards at all checkpoints. You are also to deploy additional heavy weapon emplacements. Make no mistakes - more than your career will end if any equipment onboard that train is damaged. Visiting Dignitary To: All Security Detachments From: SS Special Projects Administrator Franz Nussbaum In the next few days a very important dignitary from Berlin will be arriving for an inspection tour. He is to be allowed full access to every base and experimental facility in the town. Should any harm befall this dignitary, all those charged with his protection will be tried, convicted and summarily executed. Love Letter Dearest Wolfgang, It's been far too long since we last met. I realize you married that woman for her family's connections, but do you really need her anymore? Imagine how happy we'd be if we didn't have to keep our romance a secret. I'm looking forward to meeting you in Isenstadt. Yours forever, Brigitte PS: I recently purchased some clothing from France ... Supervision of Ammunition To: All Dock Workers From: Dock Master Gernot Krause I was just told that a growing amount of munitions are lost while being moved from the train cars to the trucks bound for military bases. This is most likely the work of the Black Market. Additional guards are being posted, but I would ask you all to be on the look out for any suspicious characters. Damaged Equipment To: Mr. Gernot Krause From: Project Nachtsonne Administrator Dr. Franz Fiedler A shipment of very delicate equipment arrived at our laboratory yesterday in disrepair. It was damaged because it was improperly secured for transportation. In the future, make certain your men treat shipments to Project Nachtsonne with the utmost care. Midtown (hub) Kar98 Blueprint (a schematic of the Kar98 and its upgrades) MP 40 Blueprint (a schematic of the MP 40 and its upgrades) Dig Site Documents 1 of 4 (concept artwork for Thulian ruins) Dig Site Documents 2 of 4 (concept artwork for Thulian ruins) MP43 Blueprint (a schematic of the MP43 and its upgrades) Contraband Achtung! By order of General Zetta, all traffic exiting the archeological dig site outside of Isenstadt will be thoroughly searched for contraband. Any person found with stolen artifacts in their possession will be executed immediately. Caroline Becker WANTED FOR TREASON Caroline Becker: Leader of the resistance group known as the Kreisau Circle. Caroline Becker is wanted for numerous crimes against the state. Her seditious group of thugs have caused numerous civilian deaths. A reward is offered to anyone who gives information that leads to the capture of this dangerous outlaw. Warehouse Security Checks Due to a recent increase in criminal activity there will be random security checks at the warehouse. Personnel are required to carry their identification papers at all times. Entrance to the warehouse is highly restricted - trespassers will be shot on sight. Raven’s Nest Caroline, We've been watching the Raven's Nest tavern in order to learn the guard rotation patterns at the nearby warehouse. Unfortunately, we've gained very little information. I would suggest placing someone in deep cover to infiltrate the tavern. Sniffer Diagram (Sniffer concept artworks) Mdl. 24 Blueprint (a schematic of the Mdl. 24 grenades and their upgrades) Hidden Blueprint Hans, There are blueprints hidden in my filing cabinet that I stole from the Cannery. If you are reading this, then I've been taken prisoner by the SS or worse. I beg you to take the documents to the Kreisau Circle. They outline a vile biological experiment that the Nazis are working on. Hopefully the resistance will be able to stop them before they complete their research. Dig Site Documents 4 of 4 (concept artwork for Thulian ruins) Wanted for Treason: Erik Engle WANTED FOR TREASON Erik Engle: Second in command of the Kreisau Circle. Erik Engle is the mastermind behind a number of violent acts perpetrated by the Kreisau Circle. He is also directly responsible for the loss of numerous civilian and military lives. Any information that leads to the capture of this criminal will be rewarded. Dig Site Dig Report To: Special Projects Committee From: Dr. Bohren This dig has barely scratched the surface of the entire site, but what little I've seen indicates that the Thule were an amazing people. Their culture was one of great technological and spiritual advancement. I'm quite certain they migrated here, but it's a mystery as to why they left ... I suspect it had to do with a disaster of some type. Interrogation To: General Zetta From: Captain Gudenreich Interrogation of the young Russian has proven fruitless so far. He is much stronger than I had anticipated. But I suspect he knows a great deal about this dig site; perhaps he might even be able to solve the mystery of the crystal. I've sent for a Scribe - once he arrives I'm sure the Russian will tell us everything we want to know. Second Medallion To: Dr. Bohren From: General Zetta I should never have allowed General Shosshund to take the first Thule Medallion from Isenstadt, but I was being pressured by Berlin. Why that fool Shosshund chose to take a side trip aboard the ill-fated Tirpitz will always be a mystery to me. But make no mistake, there is a second medallion at this dig site and you will find it ... or you will suffer my wrath. Crystal Trap To: General Zetta From: Dr. Bohren Sir, I'm sorry to report that all attempts to acquire the crystal have failed - and that 14 people have died in the process. The Thule were very cunning in creating the trap, but I'm certain we will figure out a way to overcome it. I realize the crystal is of utmost importance to you, so rest assured that you will have it soon, even if it takes 100 more lives. Dismantling To: Dr. Blavatsky From: General Zetta Doctor, I don't need to remind you how important the Thule device is to my research. I demand that your excavation team take the utmost care in dismantling it. And I would recommend you take very thorough notes so that it can be reassembled at the new location. Any failure will meet with very unpleasant results. Medallion News To: General Zetta From: Captain Gudenreich It took longer than expected, but the Scribe was finally able to wring the truth from the young Russian. His name is Sergei Kovlov and he's a member of a group called the Golden Dawn. He didn't tell us what the group did, but eventually he will. More importantly, he did tell us how to get the second Thule Medallion. The next time I report, I'll be handing you the item you have sought for so long. Warehouse Warehouse Warning Achtung. Security has been increased due to rise in thefts of ammunition, weaponry and medical supplies by members of the resistance. Any trespassers in this warehouse will be shot on sight. Note to Anton Kriege Anton, I think Captain Trommler is beginning to suspect me ... but tell your brother Stephan I will honor our agreement. The shipment of ammunition will be waiting for you at the appointed location. Payment had better be prompt. Experimental Equipment From: Captain Trommler To: Squad Commanders The experimental equipment that arrived from Berlin yesterday has been taken to the Castle as per the orders of General Zetta. Squad patrols can return to the normal security status - but checkpoints are to remain fully staffed at all times. Checkpoints will remain at heightened security until we capture those who are responsible for selling weapons to the resistance. Drinking on Duty ATTENTION: Warehouse guards are restricted from drinking at the Raven's Nest tavern while on duty. Be warned: dereliction of duty and inebriation while on patrol are punishable by death. Officer's House Veil Device Schematic (concept art schematic of the Thule medallion) Theft of the Remaining Medallion To: General Statz From: Captain Waechter Sir, Unfortunately the Scribe who interrogated the Golden Dawn agent at the SS Base has verified our worst fear; whoever rescued the young Golden Dawn agent from the Dig Site also took the remaining Thule Medallion. I trust you will explain the situation to General Zetta making certain to mention that Captain Mueller was on duty at the time. Escaped Prisoner To: General Statz From: Captain Waechter Sir, I regret to inform you that the young Golden Dawn agent we captured at the Dig Site was released by insurgent forces during a raid. The guards responsible for the lack of security have been dealt with severely as an example to others. Rest assured all available men have been directed toward recapturing the agent as well as discovering who was behind the daring rescue. The Original Thule Medallion To: General Statz From: General Zetta The Tirpitz was sunk off the coast of England before it could carry out its mission and destroy London with a missile attack. Unfortunately the original Thule Medallion was lost as well. Manuscripts tell of a second medallion at the digsite - every effort must be made to locate this artifact. My research into the Veil will be severely hampered without it. Church Defend the Church All Forward Firing Positions: Intelligence has indicated that the resistance will attempt to attack as soon as the experiment at the Church is activated. It is imperative that the Kreisau Circle fail. Once the experiment has been successfully tested, all the world will see that a new day is dawning and the tide of war has turned in our favor. Heavy Troopers To: Church Security Officers From: Central Command Central Command has ordered that Heavy Troopers be deployed as patrols along the roadway leading to the Church. Beyond supporting our base troops with heavy firepower, this will test how viable the Heavy Trooper is as a mobile weapon system. There are concerns about serious malfunctions of the shoulder venting system, but we trust this is a minor issue which will be worked out in time. Caution During Mortar Fire WARNING: The enemy is directing heavy mortar fire against the Church. Take all precautions for movement through the streets. Wear a helmet at all times and stay near solid supports whenever possible. Plasma Weapon Blueprint (a schematic of the Particle Cannon and its upgrades) Follow the Sewers Victory is nearly ours! Our forces flanked the heavy machinegun nests that controlled the main street and we're now within view of the church. But we're pinned down near the Schloss Hotel. If you are a member of the Kreisau Circle, take the catacombs beneath the hotel, they look to be the only route forward. Follow the Catacombs We've broken through the sewers and into the catacombs beneath the church. We still don't know what the machine at the church is, but it has to be associated with the advanced weaponry the Nazis have been using. The device must be destroyed in hopes of setting back their weapons research program. Farm Flammenwerfer Blueprint (a schematic of the Flammenwerfer and its upgrades) Rail Line Complete To: Captain Kroner From: Foreman Max Greiner I am proud to report that the underground rail line to the Cannery will be completed next week. You can expect the first shipment of crystals soon, although our experiments are still in progress. Improve Security To: Captain Kroner From: General Zetta Captain Kroner, During the recent tour of your facility, I found security to be severely lacking. Effective immediately, guard patrols are to be doubled and the primary doorway into the underground facility is to be reinforced against direct attack. If these measures are not implemented promptly, I will appoint an Operations Officer who can carry out my orders in a more timely fashion. Shortage of 88 Shells To: Artillery Squad From: Captain Kroner Due to a misrouted shipment, there is a shortage of shells for the 88. Because of this, artillery munitions will be stored in the underground munitions bunker until further notice. Manmade Crystals Manmade Crystals By Dr. Rudolf Schiller While initial experiments had shown promise, we are quickly coming to realize how difficult it is to artificially create Nachtsonne crystals. Because of the accelerated growth rate, their lattice structures are quite often misaligned causing a high percentage of them to be useless. But we have overcome that difficulty by growing a large number of crystals and using the Blutschleicher to locate the purest ones. SS Headquarters More on the American To: General Zetta From: Captain Richter The Golden Dawn agents are very strong willed, but expensive interrogation has revealed one bit of information that we have suspected the American here in Isenstadt is the same spy who destroyed the Uber soldat program and Operation: Resurrection. I'm certain further questioning of the Golden Dawn agents will reveal the American's whereabouts. Golden Dawn Prisoners To: General Zetta From: Captain Richter Sir, Ordering the capture of the Golden Dawn agents was a sheer genius. They are highly trained to deal with our methods of interrogation, but I'm certain in time they will crack. Then our Scribes will pluck all the information held in the depths of their minds. It will of course render them insane, but such are the fortunes of war. Elite Troops All SS Commanders From: General Zetta Your infantry has proven to be useless against the American. Effective immediately, Elite troops are to be deployed as well as an increase in Scribe presence. This spy is quickly becoming a rallying pint for the resistance and must be stopped at all costs. Tesla Weapon Blueprint (a schematic of the Tesla gun and its upgrades) SS Paranormal Base Overzealuous Guards To: Captain Richter From: Lt. Kerner Captain Richter, As you requested, we are using the Elite Guards to aid in the interrogation of the newly captured Golden Dawn agents. While the guards are beginning to break down our captive's resistance, I am concerned that they may go too far. Fortunately we have three prisoners to work with. Elite Guard Weapons (a schematic and concept artworks for the Elite Guard Weapons) The Black Sun To: Captain Richter From: Dr. Mahler Through the use of occult rituals and hard science we are beginning to understand the inner workings of the Veil. In addition to allowing us to move outside of the realm of real time, we have also discovered a way to catch and reflect projectiles. I have every confidence that we will soon unlock all the secrets of the Black Sun. Success is within our grasp. Violent Geists To: Dr. Mahler From: Dr. Herzberg Sir, Yesterday we made a dreadful discovery not all Geists are passive. As part of an experiment, we destroyed several of the creatures as they collected Black Sun energy. Without warning, we were attacked by an entirely different type of Geist. Several of my colleagues were eviscerated before we were able to escape the Veil. From now we must take greater precautions. Hospital Healthier Test Subjects Observational Notes by Dr. Bernhard Steiner Current subject is only a third of the grafting process and is already experiencing severe cardiac arrhythmia. I don't expect him to live much longer. This is most disconcerting. We really must be given test subjects in better condition. I will take this matter up with High Command. Missing Patients To: Major Vorsichtig From: Dr. Bernhard Steiner It was bad enough that you stormed into our hospital and took over, but now I hear you're stealing patients from their rooms. Exactly what are you doing with them, Major? If this has anything to do with the project you're working on in the lower levels, I will contact your superiors. I will not allow you to endanger the lives of patients at my hospital. The Isolation Tank Observational Notes by Dr. Bernhard Steiner Subject has survived the grafting process and is being moved to an isolation tank for imprinting. Apparently this individual was a member of the Resistance . . . which would explain why he was in such excellent mental and physical condition. Perhaps all future Ungesehen candidates should be taken from the ranks of the resistance fighters. Hospital Security To: Hospital Personnel From: Major Vorsichtig, Acting Security Officer, Reich Special Projects Due to a special project that is underway in the lower level of this facility, I am taking full control of hospital security. Be warned: under no circumstances are unauthorized personnel to enter this area. Also, patients must remain in their rooms in all times. There will be severe penalties for any patient caught wandering the halls. Portal Security To: All Security Personnel From: Major Vorsichtig Now that experimentation has begun on the portal, security protocol will be fully observed. All check points are to be fully manned and anyone in the testing area without the proper credentials will be shot immediately. This project is under the watchful eyes of high command in Berlin and a breach of security will not be tolerated. Ungeshen Soldiers To: Deputy Reichsminister Kaufmann From: Dr. Bernhard Steiner As expected, use of the Nachtsonne crystal has greatly increased the survival rate of Operation Ungesehen candidates. Unfortunately, it does produce a number psychological side effects, including paranoia and schizophrenia. But these problems are manageable and I see no reason why the Ungesehen soldiers cannot begin field tests immediately. Cannery Coming soon... To: Dr. Kohler From: General Zetta Doctor, Time is of the essence.Commence full scale testing today and be certain the weapon can fire repeatedly without overheating. I also want you to ensure it is able to fully vaporize humans. I will take sure you are provided with as many civilians as you require for the testing. Coming soon... (Geist X-rays) Coming soon... To: Captain Faust From: Sergeant Keller Sir, My men have been complaining of strange occurrences while on patrol in the sewers: the constant feeling of being watched, of laughter when no one is there, even an odd buzzing sound. Private Hundt is certain there's a ghost down here. The men are becoming unnerved. Coming soon... To: Sergeant Keller From: Captain Faust All this talk of ghost in the sewers is nonsense and I will not tolerate it. We are soldiers of the 3rd Reich, not a bunch of frightened school children. I have dealt with Private Hundt; warn the rest of your men I will deal similarly with any others who spread lies. Coming soon... From: Colonel Grudenreich To: Dr. Kohler Dr. Kohler, Why are so many guards being stationed around the large tanks? The tanks are empty, aren't they? I realize General Zetta is personally overseeing this equipment but I would think these soldiers would be better used to secure the firing range instead. Coming soon... To: General Zetta From: Dr. Kohler General Zetta, The weapon is almost online and I am certain we will begin stress tests within the week. Berlin will be very pleased with our progress. There is no doubt this weapon will be the instrument of our victory against the Allies. Downtown (hub) Panzerschreck Blueprint (a schematic of the Panzerschreck and its upgrades) Withdrawing from Isenstadt All Officers be aware: when the signal is given, troops must immediately withdraw to the city limits of Isenstadt. The signal will be transmitted once the Zeppelin has reached optimal position and its weapons system is fully operational. Additional Troops From: Central Command To: Downtown Security Officers Recent intelligence reports indicate that Kreisau Circle is centralized somewhere in the warehouse and sewers areas of Downtown Isenstadt. Central Command has authorized additional patrols in order to force the insurgents to the surface where we can deal with them more effectively. Capture Erik Engle To: All City Squads From: Central Command Now that Caroline Becker, the leader of Kreisau Circle, has been captured, all squads are to intensify the manhunt for Erik Engle and the elusive American spy. If these two men are captured, the resistance movement will most assuredly fall apart. Chase Zeppelin Schematic (a schematic of the Supply Zeppelin) Increased Airfield Security To: Airfield Checkpoints From: Central Command As of 0800 hours, all checkpoints leading to the airfield are on high alert status. Intelligence reports indicate that the Kreisau Circle could attempt an attack sometime soon. Until further notice, all vehicles entering or exiting the airfield are to be thoroughly inspected and all paperwork is to be up to date. Compliance is mandatory. Amnesty TO ALL MEMBERS OF THE KREISAU CIRCLE: You have witnessed our advanced weaponry and our superior troops - you must realize you cannot win the battle for Isenstadt. For the next 24 hours we promise amnesty to all resistance fighters who turn themselves in. Additionally, rewards will be given to those with information that leads to the destruction of the Kreisau Circle. Black Sun Weapon To: Central Command From: Dr. Rolf Tessmann Final modifications om the Zeppelin are nearly complete. Make sure all squad commanders are alerted to withdraw as soon as we notify you. Once the weapon has begun charging, it cannot be stopped. When it fires, any troops remaining in the streets of Isenstadt will be consumed by the power od the Black Sun. Altered Diagram (Altered concept artworks) Castle Launcher Blueprint (a schematic of the Rocket Trooper Weapon) Warrior Geist Diagram 1 of 2 (Warrior Geist concept artworks) Warrior Geist Diagram 2 of 2 (Warrior Geist concept artworks) Rocket Trooper Schematic (a schematic and concept artworks for the Rocket Trooper) The Castle Roof To: DH From: Dr. Gerhard Kempe Sir, The machine has been positioned on the roof and is ready to be run at full capacity. There had been some concern that the power drain might tear the Veil but my tests show that all is well within safety parameters. Soon, the power of the Black Sun will be at your disposal. Power Spikes To: Dr. Gerhard Kempe From: Dr. Stetter We have detected strange power spikes on the edges of the energy beam. While I don't believe it is anything to worry about, we theorize this could be an energy 'wake' generated by a large group of Geists that are drawn to the beam. If we are reading the data correctly, the number of Geists is astonishing. Radio Tower Converting Antennas To: Dr. Gerhard Kempe From: Captain Dahm My troops have made considerable progress in converting the radio antennae into a Veil broadcast tower. We followed your specifications to the letter, so very soon it will drain power from the Veil pools and beam it directly to the weapon. I trust you will inform us before it fires. The Antennae Trap To: Captain Virchow From: High Command Our informants reports that the American agent and the Kreisau Circle will be attempting an attack on the Veil broadcast tower soon. Proceed with the trap as planned. If it works, will we crush the resistance once and for all and Isenstadt will be ours. Generator Housing Concern To: Dr. Gerhard Kempe From: Captain Dahm Doctor, The enhanced power generator needed to control the Veil broadcast tower is up and running smoothly. The concern that the outer housing would not protect the fragile interior mechanisms has proven to be groundless. Coming soon... To: Captain Dahm From: Dr. Gerhard Kempe Captain, You can tell Central Command that the strange signals being received near the Veil broadcast tower are nothing to worry about. The tower is operating at full capacity and nothing untoward has happened yet. I know the Scribes believe draining that much power will tear the Veil, but you have my full assurance all is well. Airfield Coming soon... To: Colonel Grudenreich From: Dr. Zweig Colonel, I would like to request 6 additional generators be delivered to the hangar as soon as possible. Our experiments with the Elite Guards are requiring more power than we had originally predicted. I realize this will double the number of generators we are currently using but believe me, it is well worth the cost. Come and see the results for yourself. Coming soon... Motor pool personnel are no longer permitted to deliver vehicles to the cast side of the airfield. Contact the appropriate SS security forces upon completion of vehicle repairs and refits. SS security details will arrive and deliver the vehicles to the restricted areas of the airfield. Coming soon... To: All Maintenance Crews From: Crew Chief Weber Deathshead has expressed his satisfaction with how the crews met the schedule. I myself consider it nothing short of a miracle that we were able to move so many tons of scientific equipment to the Zeppelin and install it in a matter of days. It was also impressive that so few lives were lost in the process. Coming soon... Achtung! Additional security forces are to be posted at all entry points to the underground utility tunnels. It is vital that these tunnels be closely guarded since they allow access to key areas throughout the Airfield. Coming soon... To: Berlin Special Projects Committee From: Dr. Sommer Using knowledge gained from the stealth assassin research, we have successfully completed Phase 1 of our Stealth Plane research. Phase 2 will commence immediately, its goal being complete and total invisibility for a short duration. Phase 3 will increase the amount of time that the invisibility of the aircraft can be maintained. Coming soon... To: Deathshead From: Dr. Blau Sir, We are currently testing our third prototype of a missile which contains a standard explosive warhead enhanced with Veil energy. Initial results are promising. Explosive yield is 314% greater than the equivalent non Veil explosive payload. As you can see, this far exceeds our initial estimates. Coming soon... To: All Personnel From: Deathshead This airfield has been placed on full alert. All checkpoints are to be fully manned and patrols are to be tripled. Security must be air tight. Failure to comply will not be tolerated. It is imperative that the work aboard the Zeppelin proceed without any disturbance from the resistance. Coming soon... Achtung! Supply Zeppelin sorties will be increasing over the next several days. It imperative that the Supply Zeppelins are not delayed. Supply Zeppelins will be given airspace priority, even in situations where combat aircraft are being scrambled. Zeppelin Veil Equipment Achtung! By direct order of Deathshead, the delivery of Veil related equipment takes priority over standard supplies. Veil related ordinance is to be immediately delivered to the mid section hangars. Containers marked restricted should be moved to the high security area in the forward section. Forward Section To: Captain Foester From: Deathshead Captain, I want your best security detail to guard the top secret equipment in the forward section of the Zeppelin. Under no circumstances is this experimental machinery to come to harm. The team who had guarded it at the hospital failed in their mission. . . I'm quite certain you don't want men to suffer their fate. Smoking Pt. 1 To: Captain Nussbaum From: Dr. Lehrer Captain, Please remind your men that smoking is prohibited in restricted areas such as the gun ammunition platforms and upper flight decks. Need I remind you that a number of flammable materials are stored in both sections; contact with even a spark could result in extensive damage and loss of life. Smoking Pt. 2 To: Dr. Lehrer From: Captain Nussbaum While I appreciate your concern, Doctor, you have nothing to worry about. My men are well aware of the dangers of flammable materials and will smoke a safe distance away from them. Perhaps you should stick to your test tubes and allow the real men to deal with the frighting of the war. Deathshead's Guest To: Captain Foester From: Deathshead A guest of mine will be arriving shortly. I want him to be escorted immediately to the forward section of the Zeppelin. My associate and I will be waiting for him there. Do not make me wait a second longer than necessary. Veil Ordnance To: All fire teams From: Captain Decker Veil related ordnance and energy storage barrels should NOT be stored in standard weapon lockers. Access to such items and weapons are restricted. Transfer any such items to the appropriate high security areas immediately. End of the Allies To: Bridge Crew From: Deathshead Once we have successfully test fired the weapon and destroyed Isenstadt, coordinate all remaining Luftwaffe to eliminate the remaining allied aircraft. Then set a course for London. This day marks the beggining of the end for the Allies. Coming soon... To: Science Team From: Dr. Eichelberger I must emphasize the importance of closely monitoring the Black Sun power siphoning devices. An energy spike could cause an overload that would transmit from the Black Sun realm through the portal artifact, creating an uncontrollable and massive power surge. An overload of this magnitude would be catastrophic to the Zeppelin. Parachutes To: Captain Oster From: Sergeant Fruehauf Due to a supply problem there are a limited number of parachutes onboard the Zeppelin. While I realize we will never need them, I would recommend another requisition be sent immediately. Things that are never supposed to happen have a way of becoming reality. I would also appreciate my concern not being brought to the attention of Deathshead. Trivia * There is only three Dig Site Documents when game tells that are total four of them (the third one is missing). * The last intel in the Hospital has in title a typographical error (Ungeshen ''instead of ''Ungesehen) **The same document has an another mistake. In this intel Dr. Bernhard Steiner has different voice than in his other papers in the same level. See Also *Gold *Tomes ru:Документы (Wolfenstein) Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Items Category:Wolfenstein items Category:Documents Category:Collectables